The present invention relates to eyewear and in particular to a pair of Pince-Nez eyeglasses that are thin, light and easily storable. The present invention further relates to a system which includes the eyewear and a storage case which enables fast and easy retrieval of the eyewear as well as an eyewear system that enables user customization of the eyewear nose pads.
According to the Vision Council of America, approximately 75% of adults use some sort of vision correction. Approximately 30% of the American population is near-sighted, while about 60% of Americans are far-sighted. As people age, they are more likely to need vision correction for far-sightedness.
There is a huge variety of eyewear styles, shapes, and colors on the market including eyewear which can be folded into a small size or are small enough to be easily carried and used (Eschenbach Reading glasses, I4U Pince-Nez, Wallet ReadersRx). Compact designs are especially useful in eyewear that are used episodically for specific tasks. While eyewear used for correction of near-sightedness are typically worn most of the day; sunglasses and eyewear used for correcting far-sightedness are worn as needed and thus are typically carried around in a bag or pocket.
Thus it would be useful to have eyewear with optical correction and/or protection in a form factor that can be conveniently carried on the person while being aesthetically pleasing and comfortable to wear.